My Prayer
by chiy0
Summary: A ninja shows no emotion" says Kakashi. Do you think he can live up to what he said? KakaAn-AnKaka! COMPLETED! YAY! XD
1. And We Meet Again

My Prayer  
  
A/N: Booya! This will not be your normal/ordinary Naruto fanfic. Well... Not with an AnkoxKakashi pairing! Hah. I just find two of them cute. Im also a fan of Anko n Kakashi. heh. =P Just read on. Ehehe. I'm not an expert nor a professional writer so don't complain too much about my grammar or whatever. I aslo don't own Naruto. So dun sue me~ XD Here goes chapter one!! Go on, read on~!!!  
  
And for those who don't know Mitarashi Anko, she's the 2nd examiner for the Chuunin exam. ^-^  
  
Italicized text – POV's  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Chapter 1: And We Meet Again  
  
"I wanna see him. I'm desperate!!" Anko sighed as she put on her coat. She hurriedly went to the school where Kakashi and his students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will be arriving. "Where are you guys?!" Anko was looking everywhere. Hoping to see a tall man with white hair and freaky eye. "Ms.Anko!" a voice from behind her called. Anko turned around and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and the guy she had been looking and wanting to see, Kakashi. Kakashi waved at her "Hello. Nice to see you again, Ms.Anko." Kakashi smiled. "Why don't we eat first? I bet you're hungry", Anko smiled back.  
  
"Mmm... My favorite ramen noodles!! i love you!!!" Naruto said as he finished his 3rd bowl of his fave noodles. Sakura looked at Naruto with disgust. Kakashi wasn't talking, and so is Anko. Kakashi decided to break the ice. "Uh... So, what happend to the mark Orochimaru gave you? Still hurting?" Anko sipped some soup. "It hurts up to now especially at nights. What about Sasuke's?" Sasuke over heard what Anko said. "Oh... Mine? It hurts only a little. Not that much anymore. But it's really ok." He smiled. Anko looked at him. "Good." Naruto stood up and banged the table—hard. Kakashi was startled. Naruto raised his right hand high, "Waiter!!! One more please!", he grinned. Everybody sighed and sweat dropped.  
  
After eating, they were on their way to meet up the 4th Hokage. "Where are you staying for the night?", Anko asked. "Maybe at an inn." Kakashi answered. Naruto heard it. "An inn? Can we just stay at Ms.Anko's?" Kakashi sharply looked at Naruto. "No." Anko well, surely would love to have Kakashi and his students in her cabin. "It's ok with me." She smiled. "We might be a lot of hassle", Sakura added. Sasuke just nodded. Naruto grinned at Sakura, "Ms.Anko said it's ok with her." Kakashi was still thinking... "Is it really ok with you Ms.Anko?" he asked. "Yes. It's very much ok." Anko answered. Kakashi gave her a look saying thanks and turned to his students, "Ok. We'll be staying at Ms.Anko's." Naruto jumped with joy. "Whee! So fun." Sasuke and Sakura snapped at him, "Shut up."  
  
At last they arrived at the 4th Hokage's. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stayed outside while Anko and Kakashi went inside to chat a little with the 4th Hokage.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Naruto asked his two teammates while looking at sky. "Eh?!" Sasuke was raising one of his eyebrows at Naruto. Sakura giggled, "you mean... Ms.Anko and Sir kakashi?" "Exactly", Naruto grinned. Sakura and Sasuke burst into laughter. Naruto folded his arms and frowned. Sakura stopped laughing, "I wonder what Sir Kakashi would look like if he had Ms. Anko as his gilfriend..." Sasuke was really confused, "he'd look so silly." Naruto frowned at Sasuke, "If Sir Kakashi would have a girlfriend, I want it to be Ms.Anko." "Me, too," Sakura smiled. Anko and Kakashi suddenly busted out of the temple door. "Now what were you guys talking about?", Kakashi asked. Naruto freaked, "Y...you... heard it?!" Anko fixed her coat on, "Heh. Actually, no." "Good then." Naruto laughed and so Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi was curious, "Why? Was that something about me?" "Oh, no..no!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi patted Naruto's head a bit hard. Naruto closed his fist at Kakashi, "Hey! What did you do that for?!" Kakashi giggled, "Liar." Anko laughed, "C'mon guys, let's go home. The sun's almost setting." Naruto and Kakashi stopped at last. And they walked all the way back to Anko's cabin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- A/N: ^-^ That's it for chapter one. Ehehe. Hope you liked it. ^-^ please review... Ehehe... Chapter 2 coming soon. If you have any suggestions, mail me: hao_xxiii@hotmail.com ^^x Thanks. Ja. 


	2. I'm Wanting You Beside Me

A/n: Waa... Gomen bout the mistakes I've made in chapter 1. Waa... I'm not an expert in writing. Thanks for those who emailed and reviewed. x here goes chap 2...  
  
Chapter 2: I'm Wanting You Beside Me  
  
Anko's place was a one-floor house. There were probably 2 rooms. It wasn't that big: just enough for two people to live in. A lot of parts were made of wood.  
  
It was around 3 am when Naruto woke up to answer the call of nature. "Darn. Why at 3am in the morning?!" he thought to himself as he rushed to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet bowl doing his thing and yawning at the same time. After a couple of minutes, a flushing sound can be heard. Naruto tiptoed back to their room when he passed by Anko's. He heard something...  
  
"Kakashi... I like you. Ka...ka...shi..."  
  
"Anko-sensei likes Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto slapped himself thinking that maybe he was just...dreaming. He giggled then.  
  
After 7 hours of sleep, Naruto woke up. He went to the kitchen and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Anko eating. He grinned. "What time is it?"  
  
"10 am." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
Naruto sat on a chair grinned again then looked at Anko.  
  
"Why do you keep on looking at me??" Anko's eyes twitched.  
  
"Nothing..." Naruto answered and he started eating. "What's our plan for this afternoon?"  
  
"Sleep." Kakashi laughed.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"  
  
Kakashi turned towards Sakura. "Of course."  
  
After they finished eating, Kakashi went off to siesta and Sakura and Sasuke went around the village to visit their fellow ninjas. Naruto and Anko were left alone washing dishes.  
  
It was so quiet. You could only hear the sound of water flowing.  
  
Naruto broke the ice. "Anou... Anko-sensei..."  
  
"What is it?" Anko stopped washing and looked at Naruto.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, really. Anou... Last night, I needed to do my thing and I passed by your room and heard you. You said you like Kakashi-sensei..."  
  
Anko stared at the dishes she's washing. "Uh... Well—."  
  
"It's ok to tell me. This time, I won't tell anyone!"  
  
Anko was thinking whether she should tell this little crazy ninja of her feelings for Kakashi. But whatever the consequences are for telling Naruto her feelings for Kakashi, she didn't care. She really wanted to tell someone about it. "Well... uh... It's true." She continued washing.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"From the moment I first saw him."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"It was a long time ago."  
  
"Oh, so you're keeping your feelings for him for a very long time already?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I'm afraid. Very afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Rejection, I guess."  
  
"He's a good person. He won't reject you."  
  
"This ninja knows too well." Anko thought. "Whatever. But I really won't tell him."  
  
"If you don't tell him ASAP, you might lose him."  
  
"It's ok. I guess..."  
  
"You'll regret it if you won't tell him."  
  
"I think I'll regret it even more if I tell him."  
  
Kakashi suddenly sprouted out from nowhere. "Tell who? Tell what?" He raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Anko.  
  
Anko was startled that she nearly dropped the plate she's washing. "Anou..."  
  
"Tell Gai-sensei something." Naruto winked. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping, sensei?"  
  
Kakashi reached for a glass of water. He was slightly choked when he heard Gai's name. "Gai?!" He laughed. "Anko, what would you want to tell Gai?" He was now giggling.  
  
"Shut up." Anko was pissed.  
  
Kakashi elbowed Anko. "You like Gai, ne?" Kakashi pretended to be blushing. He was also giggling like crazy.  
  
Anko snapped at him.  
  
Kakashi stopped and went back to the room.  
  
Naruto was laughing.  
  
Anko looked at Naruto. "Thanks, kid."  
  
"No problem!" He laughed.  
  
N/A: End of chapter 2. xD;; OMG I really can't write that well these days. XD;; Life's so depressing. TT Sorry for the short chapter. Hope I didn't left you guys hanging Peace out. V Anyway, comments, suggestions, go email me: haoxiiihotmail.com and lastly, please review!!! Thanks a lot! XD;; 


	3. Tranquility

Chapter 3: Tranquility

That night, Anko couldn't sleep at all. She kept on tossing and turning. The things that Naruto said that afternoon echoed in her mind. 'Argh!!!' Anko rose from her bed. She put on her robe and decided to go outside to get some fresh air and to think.

Anko yawned. When she was about to go outside, she saw Kakashi sitting by the lawn. He was looking at the stars. Anko was watching him from inside.

"Why are you still awake?" Kakashi said while still looking at the stars.

Anko smirked, "Just wanna think and get some fresh air."

"Hmm..." Kakashi looked at Anko. "Come, sit here with me." Kakashi said.

Anko sat beside Kakashi. "And you, why are you still awake?"

"Solitude is good once in a while." Kakashi started to gaze at the stars again.

After minutes of silence, Anko stood up. "And don't forget star-gazing! I'll go get us some tea."

Kakashi agreed. "That would be nice."

Anko went to the kitchen. She got two cups and started preparing the tealeaves. After a couple of minutes, Anko went outside holding two cups. She handed the other one to Kakashi.

"Thanks." Kakashi sipped the tea. "You could call me Hatake if you like. That's more unfussy."

"Ah. Okay, hatake." Anko was speechless. She couldn't think of any better topic than this:

"So, are you liking any girl right now?"

Kakashi didn't answer the question. "How bout you? Liking any guy right now?"

Anko quickly sipped her tea to hide her blushing. "Uh... No one at the moment."

"Ah, is that so? How about Gai?" he asked.

Anko recalled all the covering up Naruto made for her this morning. "Wahaha. That was nothing!" answered Anko scratching her head.

Kakashi laughed a bit. "Nothing huh?"

"Yeah." She haven't seen Kakashi laugh like this before. The laugh seems to have some kind of mixed emotions, not just gladness. "Tell me more about yourself, Hatake."

Kakashi stared at his tea. "Me? Well, you know me. I'd like to keep my profile low. Other than that, I love moments of tranquility—just like this."

"I love it, too. It feels good sometimes to just sit back, relax, reminisce, and enjoy the calm environment." Anko sighed.

Kakashi never knew he and Mitarashi Anko would be similar in temperament on an aspect like this. "Yeah. Hey, I never knew you could be like this. Hehe."

Anko never knew, too. "You think I'm the loud type who just does nothing but fool around and eat squid balls?"

Kakashi chuckled, "What if I said yes?"

"Then you're wrong." Anko smiled just to show that she wasn't offended at the statement given by Kakashi.

The chilly wind blew.

Kakashi yawned and stood up. "Hey, it's getting too cold here. Why don't we just sleep? I'm getting a little sleepy already. You need rest as much I do..."

"Ah, yeah. I'm shivering already." Anko replied.

Kakashi helped her up by holding out his hand gently.

"Hey Hatake"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the time..."

"Yeah, No prob."

And they went back to their own respective rooms.


	4. Nights

Chapter 4: Nights

The next morning...

Sakura was the first one to wake up. She decided to rake the leaves outside since it's nearly winter, many leaves are starting to fall. When she went out she saw two empty tea cups. "Someone might've left it here. But who?" Sakura thought to herself.

The others started getting up at around ten. Same agenda, brunch(breakfast/lunch) after getting up.

While they were eating Sakura asked something. "Did any one of you have tea last night and left the cups outside?"

Nobody answered. Kakashi covered up for him and Anko. "I did. I was attacked by my insomnia last night. Couldn't sleep so I went out and drank two cups of tea."

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. "You have insomnia?"

Kakashi, trying to be confident answered, "Ah, yeah. It seldom attacks me."

"Yeah right." Naruto was suspecting.

"He's bluffing." The three students of Kakashi thought.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura practiced all day and played cards.

Kakashi read his "Icha Icha Paradise" and played cards once in a while with his students.

Anko went to a meeting with the Hokage and came back just in time for dinner.

"Let's eat!!!" They all said loudly.

The kids slept early, tired because of practice and card playing.

At around midnight, Kakashi got out of bed and went outside. To his surprise, Anko was there.

"Hey ho. Am I late?" he chuckled.

Anko was surprised to see Kakashi awake again at times like that. "Late for what?"

They talked again. That was another night of chat with each other under the radiance of the stars.

Meeting up every night became a routine for them. This continued for at least a couple of days. They talked about life, spilled characteristics that weren't unfolded yet to any person else, their hopes, dreams, and a lot more.

This paved a way for them to know each other pretty well.

And very night, they make sure they clean up their tea cups and quietly tiptoe not to wake the other sleeping chuunins.

TBC.


	5. My Prayer, confession, and a letter

Chapter 5: My Prayer, confession, and a letter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, guys! ;

A/N: Last chapter!! XD Enjoy it. Review puleezz.. Thanks! XD And I would also like to thank the people who reviewed. Hahah. And to Hisashi Mitsui and Sohma Kyo for being my lovely and yummy inspirations. XDXD

* * *

Anko lightened the incense sticks and concentrated. She prayed. She decided to confess her love for Kakashi that night.

"...steer me as I confess my love for him tonight, oh lord." Those words ended her prayer. She patiently waited till midnight.

At the moment, kakashi haven't thought of waiting till midnight. He went straight outside when 11'oclock ticked. He was an hour early but that's okay with him.

"Anko... How can I admit to you that I think I'm in love with you? This'll be our last night together..." Kakashi thought to himself while hugging himself tighter because of the freezing coldness the wind brings.

Anko couldn't wait. She had this feeling that she'll never see Kakashi again for a long time. She had to go out at once. When she set her foot outside, she was surprised to see Kakashi.

"Too early?" Asked anko.

"That's ok." Kakashi smiled and faced her. "Don't prepare tea for tonight. I don't feel like drinking."

"I see. I don't feel like drinking, too." Anko sat beside Kakashi.

"I... I want to—"Kakashi's words were cut off by Anko's.

"I want to tell you something hatake!"

Kakashi chuckled. "That was just what I was supposed to say! Haha!" He knew that what Anko wanted to tell him was serious but he didn't want to look serious about it.

"Be serious this time, please. Hatake Kakashi... I... Well, I..."

"You what?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm inlove with you. I loved you since the first time we met!" Deep inside Anko was stiffening her feelings just in case of rejection. She was also trembling.

Kakashi stood up and looked at the stars. "Anko, I understand you. Thanks a lot for loving me. But we ninjas, should never show emotion. And one thing that I wasn't able to tell you about myself was... the idea of 'love' and 'relationships w/ the opposing sex' doesn't interest me, really."

"I won't cry. I'm prepared." Anko told herself.

Kakashi took off the coat he's wearing and wrapped it around the wordless Anko who was seating on the floor.

"It's only 12:20 but I'm too sleepy. I gotta be early for tomorrow. Why don't you go inside? You might get sick. Too cold out here." Kakashi suggested and together with those words, he walked off.

"I'll stay here... You're gonna leave this morning, aren't you?" Anko said in a whispery voice.

Luckily Kakashi heard it still. "Yeah."

Anko stayed out there thinking for an hour but her body gave up and she went to bed at long last.

The clock ticked 5 o'clock. Naruto was loudly snoring. Kakashi tried to wake his students up but they wouldn't wake up so he had to whack them one by one on the head.

"Hey sensei, that hurts!!" the three exclaimed.

"Get up. We need to go." Kakashi ordered.

While the three were quickly packing, Kakashi placed a letter on the dining table beside two teacups. Sakura saw the letter and the tea cups. "What's that for, sensei?"

Kakashi scratched his head, "Ah, nothing you silly kid."

At 5:30 they were quietly out of Anko's cabin. They were off into another adventure to make themselves stronger in order to defeat the bad guys.

Anko woke up at around 8. She was thirsty so she went to the kitchen to get some water. But she saw a letter beside two tea cups instead.

It read...

Anko 

_Hey ho. I still can't sleep. It's 3am in the morning. I'm sorry. Sorry for having you feel bad about our conversation last night. Oh Anko, you may think it's so cowardly of me to not tell you this thing personally. But... Hey I think I'm inlove with you too. I look forward in seeing and talking to you each night. I'll surely miss those times we shared our tranquil moments together. What I told you about myself is all true except for the last: that I'm not interested in love and commitment. You may think that I rejected you, but hell, no. I just think that this isn't the right time. I still got my students to strain y'know. Oh, I mean TRAIN. The time will come and we can be together at last. No limitations of the nights we can share together, of the tea we can make and drink together, and no limitations of saying those three sweet words to each other. Sorry if I didn't get the chance to say this to you. Someday, when I come back from my journey, I WILL! Promise me you'll wait for me. Anko, AISHITERU. Oh, and before I forget, the thing I said that ninjas shouldn't show their emotion... well, I consider emotions in a letter an exception. Hehe. I know you're smiling. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. You could invite gai for tea if you like to. Haha. XD hugs_

_Hatake XD_

Anko felt better after reading the letter. She wanted to dance and sing but she made some tea instead. She went out and drank tea while singing a nice, happy song. That's when snow fell in all of a sudden. That made Anko ore happier that no one could ever wipe away the big grin on her face.

She'll wait for her Hatake Kakashi, no matter what. Even if means taking Gai as his proxy! XD

--Haha! Just kidding! Even if it means no hatake kakashi to share her tranquil moments to; No Hatake Kakashi to drink tea with her to fight the coldness; no freaky-eyed guy to freak her out; no naruto, sasuke, and sakura as Hatake's students; and even if it means forever.

FOREVER AND NO MATTER WHAT. That's how strong Anko's love for Kakashi is and of course, that's how Kakashi feels too. V

END.


End file.
